


Concubine

by SarahW



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahW/pseuds/SarahW
Summary: King Cold brings King Vegeta a very special gift: a blue haired concubine named Bulma.But the King's son has other plans for her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know the smutfest is over, but I still have some writing to do… 
> 
> I had a little idea for "Day 9: Fantasy" and I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> I hope you like it…

He could feel the warm blood dripping off his white gloves, his father’s heart still beating in his hands as the adrenaline rushing through his veins fogged his furious mind.

Behind him, now sitting on the large bed, the tiny blue haired slave softly cried, trembling in fear and shock, wrapping her delicate arms around herself in search of comfort and rocking her body like a child that had just woken up from a monster-filled nightmare.

And in a way she had, but the nightmare had been real, or at the very least, dangerously close to be...

Vegeta couldn’t fully explain what had gotten into him. She was just another whore, one the _‘gifts’_ his father’s allies had presented him with. Only this time, he’d previously managed to befriend the beautiful girl.

He’d met her at one of the palace’s gardens, tinkering with a small screwdriver and one of the soldier’s scouters. She’d been startled by his sudden presence, and his questions about what the hell she was doing. After making him promise that she wouldn’t be punished for it, she confessed to having stolen the little tool and convincing her warden, some clown named Kakarot, to allow her to fix his broken scouter. He’d looked at her in disbelief, unable to accept that a mere concubine would be capable of doing such things, and she’d talked to him about her past.

It turns out, she’d been a scientist in her home planet, and a very successful one, until Frieza’s people had destroyed it, taking a small amount of people as slaves. She’d just happened to be one of the unlucky ones.

King Cold had brought her as a present for his father, King Vegeta, knowing full well that the dirty old man had a taste for exotic beauties… And exotic she was, all creamy skin, sparkling blue eyes and long turquoise hair, whose waves cascaded seductively over her delicate shoulders. The Prince had never found a woman with such unique features, and he’d listened to her absolutely hypnotized, not only by her physical appearance, but by her charming personality and clever mind.

She hadn’t been _‘used’_ yet, given that the King of all Saiyans had been away on a diplomatic mission when she’d arrived to Vegetasei, so she’d been waiting for a month until his father’s arrival, during which she’d tried to escape five times, and now she was under strict vigilance.

During the course of a couple of weeks, they’d met almost daily, spending hours walking throughout the lavish gardens, talking about all sorts of topics, and the warrior had found himself falling deeper and deeper under her spell…

And then, the inevitable took place.

His father came back and an opulent banquet was thrown in his honor. Bulma and four other women had been brought and sat at the opposite side of the Royal table, and even though all five of them were stunning creatures, it became pretty obvious that the scientist had been the one to catch the King’s eye.

The blue haired belle had barely touched her food, as she’d kept her eyes down in order to try to avoid the monarch’s lecherous gaze…

It was a sickening spectacle, and the Prince had excused himself earlier than usual, angrily retreating back to his chambers, where he’d spent the next couple of hours pacing his room like a wild caged animal…

Who the fuck cared about what happened to the little bitch?

She was a whore! A pleasure slave! As far as he was concerned, she and her race deserved what had happened to them simply for being so fucking weak! And yet, the thought of his father, of _anyone_ really, touching her and fucking her against her will made him physically ill…

He’d finally laid on the bed, unable to get any sleep, and then it happened…

He heard noises coming from his father’s chambers, objects being thrown and worst of all, the desperate screams of a woman begging for mercy.

Bulma’s screams…

He suddenly felt possessed by an unyielding fury, and before he knew it, he burst into the Royal room, where he witnessed the pitiful sight of a very naked and erect King Vegeta, straddling the fragile semi-naked figure of the blue haired concubine that frantically cried and writhed underneath the powerful warrior, pleading over and over again, asking him to stop, to get off her…

The Prince grabbed his father by the neck and brought him to his knees, knowing full well that he’d been stronger than the old man for quite some time now, he’d simply been uninterested in challenging him and taking the throne yet.

Was he really going to do it? Killing the king to save a mere sex slave?

_No._

_It was more than that…_

The old man had been slipping for a while, making stupid choices and acting in a dishonorable manner, and the frightened girl shivering on the bed was just one more of his many shameful actions.

“You are a disgrace to your people…” He whispered before he raised his father’s body in the air and pierced his naked chest with his own hand, tearing off his heart and cleanly pulling it out while it was still beating.

He let go of the now dead body, which fell limply on the wine-red carpet, and he simply stood there in the middle of the room, exhaling deeply as he held the warm heart still in his hand. His eyes were closed now, and even though a million overwhelming thoughts crossed his mind, there was only one thing that mattered now.

He opened his eyes and he slowly turned towards the young girl he’d secretly fallen in love with…

_Fuck!_

_Was it love?_

Saiyans didn’t love, did they? Certainly, not the members of Saiyan Royalty…

And yet, he didn’t give a shit about the life-changing deed he’d just committed, all that mattered right now was getting her out of that bloody room. But as he looked at her face, and he noticed the sheer panic in her expressive blue eyes, he realized he’d probably fucked up. After all, he’d saved her from a barbaric act by perpetrating another. Would she fear him now too?

Suddenly, the little human jumped out of the bed and run towards him, clinging to him for dear life.

“Thank you! Oh, G-Gods! Thank you!” She frantically whispered in his ear, her warm breath awakening emotions inside of him he didn’t even want to consider in that moment.

Without thinking, he dropped the King’s heart on the ground and automatically wrapped his powerful arms around her tiny shivering frame, holding her tight with one arm as he caressed her shiny blue hair with his other hand in a soothing manner …

“P-Please get me out of here… I d-don’t want to s-see him anymore…” She begged in a small frightened voice.

She didn’t have to ask him twice.

He clutched her tightly and walked towards one of the corners of the lavish room, carrying her in his arms. Behind one of the tapestries that covered the walls, he found the secret door that connected his father’s chambers to his, he typed in the secret entry codes and he entered his bedroom, leaving the carnage behind.

When he finally reached his bed, he tried to place Bulma on top of it, but the scared girl wouldn’t have it, her dainty hands holding on to his bloodstained armor as if she feared he’d vanish at any minute…

“Don’t leave! Please, don’t leave!” She mumbled anxiously, her little nails scratching the hard material.

He could deny her nothing, and he simply knelt on the bed with the shaking belle in his arms, stroking her hair and the silky skin of her creamy back. He was pleased to feel her gradually relax in his embrace, and eventually he tried to talk to her.

“I should take a shower…” He whispered, and the woman reacted by hugging him even tighter, unwilling to let go of him again.

He sighed in frustration and, realizing she’d been tainted by his father’s blood too, he decided to take them both to the large bathroom to try to wash up together.

He stood up and the woman’s panicky behavior returned.

“Please… Please don’t leave me alone… Please…” She implored, sounding like a scared child.

He didn’t reply, still holding her with one arm while he precariously managed to turn on the shower and waited patiently for the water to be hot enough.

“Woman… You need to let go of me…” He whispered, trying to be as patient as possible.

The concubine’s face was now hidden in the crook of his neck, and she shook her head frantically in disagreement.

Vegeta groaned.

“Alright then…” He said as he stepped into the shower with the woman still in his arms. He stood underneath the stream of hot water, and waited until she felt confident enough to let go of him.

It was excruciating.

Someone had dressed her in some sort of sheer nightdress that had become completely see-through now that it was wet. Her soft body, petite but curvy in all the right places, was pressed so tight against his own that he knew if she didn’t let go of him, something really embarrassing would take place very soon…

“Bulma… Please… I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere…” He whispered against her ear.

“You can let go of me now…”

The heiress finally complied, slowly standing on her own two feet. He could tell her legs were still a bit wobbly, and he supported her until he was sure she could stand on her own. She just stood there in front of him, and he could see every goddamn detail about her luscious lithe body.

_It was too much…_

“I… I’ll wait outside until you’re done…” He mumbled uncomfortably, already turning around, ready to exit the shower.

She stopped him, firmly holding his hand as he was leaving.

“It’s okay… You can stay with me, I don’t mind…” She said in a shy voice.

_Sweet merciful Gods…_

He wanted to leave _right fucking now_ , but the Prince of all Saiyans never stepped back from a challenge, so he slowly turned around, looking at the woman again, trying to focus on her face. She gave him her back, pointing at her neck, where her flimsy negligee was tied in a tiny knot.

“Can you help me with this, please?” She asked innocently.

Vegeta swallowed hard, his fingers twitching slightly until he finally relented and helped her untie the damn thing. Once his job was done, Bulma slowly slid the damp nightdress with her hands until it fell on the shower’s floor, and she bent down and picked it up, throwing it out in one quick gesture. She then turned towards him, moving until her perfect body was pressed right against his.

“How do you take this off?” She asked as she unsuccessfully tugged at his armor.

The Prince could feel his blood boil by now…

Not only was she standing in the nude right in front of him, but she wanted him to take his clothes off too.

_Did she even know what she was doing to him?_

The warrior nodded, and trying to appear as nonchalant about it as possible, he removed his armor in one smooth motion, quickly followed by his gloves, boots and the upper part of his flying suit, leaving him clad only in his royal blue pants.

The woman remained still, quietly witnessing the spectacle of the magnificent body stripping in front of her. She’d finally admitted to herself some time ago that she felt attracted towards the young Prince, and now that he’d saved her from being violated by another man, did this mean he liked her too?

Despite the fact that she was still in shock by the night’s events, she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of curiosity about what the man would do if she chose to pursue him in that very moment…

_Fuck it!_

_Why not?_

Even though she’d lost absolutely everything and everyone she had in this world, she was still Bulma Fucking Briefs.

And Bulma Briefs _always_ got what she wanted…

She moved even closer to Vegeta, and slowly but boldly, she grabbed the waist of his flying suit pants in an attempt to get him to remove them.

The man’s reflexes were quick as a thunderbolt, for he immediately caught her fragile wrist in a strong hold.

“Woman, what are you doing?” He whispered, seemingly more surprised than angry.

Bulma bit her bottom lip, looking at him with ingenuous eyes.

“I thought… You know… Since I don’t have any clothes on… I thought maybe I’d feel more comfortable if you didn’t either…”

Vegeta froze for a minute, seriously trying to understand the woman’s motives, and he finally surrendered, removing the rest of his tight clothing by himself.

There was an awkward silence as the nervous couple stood naked underneath the hot spray of water, until the heiress finally turned around, looking for a bar of soap and she gave it to him, giving him his back again and moving her now damp hair to the side, silently asking for his assistance. The warrior gulped once more, grabbing the soap and slowly sliding it across her soft skin…

“You can use your hands if you want…” She said sweetly, trying to encourage him.

_Sweet Mother of all War Gods…_

_This could not be happening to him._

_Was this some kind of punishment?_

_Was the girl so traumatized that she’d lost her fucking mind?_

Without words, the Saiyan rubbed the soap in his hands, lathering them up, and then proceeded to tenderly wash her back.

_Damn her!_

_She was perfect…_

He could feel his cock beginning to get hard, and his much-prized legendary self-control slip, literally, through his fingers as he caressed the blue haired beauty’s back and shoulders. He didn’t dare going beyond that, until she laid against his powerful chest and tilted her head back, nuzzling his neck with her cute nose as she delicately held his hands, placing them over her ample breasts.

“You can go lower if you want…” She mumbled against his heated skin…

His instincts took over as he languidly started to caress her tits, the tips of his fingers grazing her pink nipples, which hardened immediately. He could feel her breathing accelerate, her feminine moans filling the room…

“Oh yes…” She whispered heatedly. “That’s nice… You’re so good… So good…”

Encouraged by her body’s reaction he allowed himself to fully explore her petite form, and his rough hands traveled throughout her flat abdomen, slender arms and succulent ass, finally stopping at her curvy hips, squeezing them tenderly, almost as if trying to convince his dazed mind that this moment was really happening.

Her honeyed voice brought him back to reality…

“Can you do my legs now, please?”

He could.

_Right now, he’d do anything she asked of him…_

He nodded, turning her around and kneeling in front of her, travelling the velvety skin of her lovely legs and trying to hide the now very evident proof of his arousal, but soon he realized he didn’t have to, since the scent between her legs was now telling him she was feeling the exact same way.  

_This was insanity…_

The Prince wasn’t the womanizer his father had been, but he’d certainly experienced sex with a small and very selective number of females, however, this creature… She was making him feel as anxious as an unschooled boy.

He remained there, on his knees, completely unable to think straight, fighting an inner battle and not really knowing how to act or what to do next. Should he talk to her? Should he just finish the damn shower and pretend this didn’t happen?

As usual, the concubine made the decision for him.

Her little hand caressed his hair…

“Hey…” She susurrated. “Are you alright? Here, let me help you now…”

She offered him her hand and he took it, standing up, extremely self-conscious about his very erect member. If she noticed it, she didn’t mention it, and she simply grabbed the sweet-scented bar of soap, imitating his previous actions now all over his body.

Bulma’s hands lathered up his form, and she savored his flawless physique; the Prince wasn’t a very tall man, but his perfectly built muscles and caramel skin were good enough to lick.

And speaking of licking…    

She could feel his large cock, fully hard, pressed against her belly, and a wicked thought crossed her mind as she kept caressing him. She soaped him up, running her gentle hands through his chest, grazing his nipples with her fragile nails, pleasantly surprised at how his body trembled at her touch. She knelt in front of him, working on his legs, buttocks and, finally, she softly wrapped her hand around his shaft, tentatively stroking it up and down.

He growled, immediately grabbing her wrist and stopping her ministrations.

“Wo-Woman… What are you doing?” He asked in a raspy voice.

 _Oh yes, she was having an effect on him_ …

“I’m helping you…”

“I don’t need your help…” He replied, tugging her arm and making her stand up again.

_What was she doing?_

_What the fuck was she doing?_

_Did she want this?_

_Did she really want to do this with him?_

“Bulma, you don’t have to do this…” He whispered against her lips…

She smiled sweetly at him, pushing him back until they were both underneath the hot spray once more, the water washing away the soap bubbles…

The heiress encircled his neck with her arms, pressing herself against him, prompting a moan from the Prince.

“I’m not doing it because I have to…” She whispered back, placing a feathery kiss over his lips.

“I’m doing it because I want to…”

There was a long silence between them, until Vegeta finally made his move, holding her face between his hands and kissing her passionately, backing her against the wall as their tongues intertwined, exploring each other’s mouth breathlessly. When they finally separated, gasping for air, he smirked at the sight of the woman’s hungry eyes as he delicately run his thumbs across her soft cheeks.

She smiled wickedly, running her tongue across her lips and then proceeded to place light kisses all over his jaw, neck and chest, licking and nipping his hard muscles, making the warrior gasp and shiver with desire…

Bulma finally knelt again in front of him, and looking him right in the eye, she wrapped her hand around his large member, stroking him a few times, feeling his size and slowly, _agonizingly slowly_ , she stuck her tongue out, licking the fat tip of his cock as she unblinkingly held his gaze.

The sudden feeling of her little tongue on his skin made him hiss in pleasure, and he had to refrain from grabbing her hair and sticking his whole dick into her moist mouth, but he tried to hang on to the last bit of self-control he had and let her set her pace.

She kept licking, lazily drawing little circles over his cock’s head, looking like a little girl playing with a brand-new toy. The heiress lapped up the precum already seeping from it, and Vegeta couldn’t take it anymore…

“Bulma… P-Please…” He begged in a shaky voice.

The woman finally decided to stop tormenting him and she hungrily opened up her mouth, wrapping her lips around him and taking him in smoothly.

_It was maddening…_

The Saiyan could already feel his cock swelling, twitching and ready to burst as Bulma’s pretty head bobbed around him, her wetness engulfing him in unbearable torture.

She kept sucking his dick, in and out, barely able to take in all of it, and he could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat as she worked him skillfully and mercilessly towards completion.

“F-Fuck…” He mumbled, his eyes closed and his hands pressed against the wall so hard the tiles cracked underneath his great strength.

As Bulma’s hands joined her mouth, lovingly caressing his balls, Vegeta finally realized he was about to cum, and the tiny spark of rationality left in him wondered if she’d be okay with him doing it inside her mouth. Not wanting to risk it, he grasped a handful of her hair and he pulled out. The heiress was about to complain, but as she looked into his eyes she realized what he was doing and she tilted her head back in submission, grabbing his cock again and jerking him off as she rubbed his tip against her hard nipples and creamy breasts, making them jiggle deliciously.

It was too much… The sight of her open mouth, with those red lips, swollen from sucking his dick and the look of expectation as she waited for his release finally pushed him over the edge and he came, spilling his cum all over her tits as she kept working him, milking him slowly with her tiny hand, bringing him down from his climax.

He finally touched her hand, silently asking her to stop and she obeyed, quietly sitting on the tiles.

He panted heavily, unable to take his eyes away from those juicy tits now covered in his cum. A couple of unruly drops had landed near her lips and he gently reached to wipe them off but, as he did, she swiftly held his hand, languidly swiping her tongue across his thick thumb, lapping up all of it with starved eyes.

_Holy shit…_

_Now he knew whether she would have swallowed his cum…_

When some of his strength came back to him, he bent down, picking up the girl and making her stand in front of him. He grabbed the soap and he fondly washed her pale skin once again, marveling at the sight of her perfect breasts and the moans that escaped her mouth…

She hugged him as the hot water poured over their naked bodies, placing soft kisses on his face and licking and nibbling his ear, whispering his name…

“Vegeta…”

“Vegeta…”

_Vegeta…_

_Vegeta…_

“Vegeta? Hey! Earth to Vegeta!”

The Saiyan blinked, suddenly startled by Bulma’s concerned voice. He looked around and he finally found her sitting on top of one of the kitchen countertops, right where she’d been before he’d zoned out into his little fantasy world.

“Did you hear what I just said?” She asked worriedly, that damn banana still near her lips.

_Fucking banana…_

She’d walked into the kitchen all dolled up, ready to go Kami knew where with only Kami knew who, so she’d grabbed the blasted fruit and she’d hopped on top of the furniture like the vulgar woman she was, making that short dress she was wearing lift up even higher, giving him a glimpse of her cute butt cheeks.

She was all long legs and sparkly silvery high heels, and she’d attempted to eat the damn thing as she kept staring at that thing humans called _‘cell phone’_ , giggling every now and then, lighting up the room with her sweet voice and completely forgetting about the fucking banana all the goddamn time. It would hang on her lips as she typed in her little messages into the phone, and her tongue would distractedly lick the fruit’s tip every now and then.

He didn’t know if he wanted to kill himself or just bang the damn woman…  

_Probably both…_

“Well, as I was saying… I’m heading over to some restaurant one of Yamcha’s friends has recently opened,” she continued when she finally realized the man was paying attention to her.

“I’d invite you but, you know…” She said waiving her hand. “I know you’d just say no anyway, right?”

Vegeta grunted.

_Of course he’d say no…_

His idea of _fun_ wasn’t spending his entire night surrounded by blasted humans as he watched the heiress and the fool she called _‘boyfriend’_ whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear.

_Especially, when she was dressed like that._

“Alright then… My dad is in the lab, finishing the last bot you needed repaired. I already did most of the job today, so there’s not much left to do…”

Just as he was going to reply and perhaps try to distract her by starting an argument so that she wouldn’t leave the house in that tight little dress, he heard the sound of a car horn, making him flinch involuntarily.

“Ah! That’s Yamcha!” She yelled excitedly, jumping off the countertop clumsily on her high heels.

“See you later, _my Prince_ …” She said mockingly as she walked out of the kitchen.

He watched her walk away from him, wearing those impossibly sexy shoes that made her hips swing wantonly as she adjusted that indecently obscene tiny scrap she was wearing.

_She was glorious._

He sighed in frustration, forcing his attention back to the utensils he’d been holding in his hands for a while, and carving into his now cold raw steak a little harder than usual, taking a large bite and chewing angrily.

He couldn’t swallow.

He let go of the damn knife and fork, putting his elbows on the table and pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Holy shit!_

Did he just fucking fantasize with killing his fucking father so he could fuck the fucking woman?

Yes, he had, and the woman deserved a punishment for that…

He stood up, slyly looking through the windows and cringing internally at the sight of the stunning woman hugging and kissing that idiot man of hers.

His cock was now hard as a rock, and he knew a cold shower and a handjob was the next plan of action, but right then and there, he promised himself that someday he was going to make those damn fantasies come true.

He was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.

_And a Prince always got what he wanted…_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, it seems Vegeta has a very vivid imagination…
> 
> By the way, as I was writing this, I had a bunch of ideas for a full AU fanfic (after I finish “A Dark Heart”, of course!), so let me know if you’d be interested in reading something like this…


End file.
